


Adoration

by One_Chicago_Hell



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, I hate brettsey a lot, I'll make it gay later I promise, Unrequited Love, anti-brettsey, brettsey, i still don't know how to tag, ill probably post a chapter or two at a time then dip for a month or so, ive never proofread a thing in my life and i dont plan on changing now, matts yearning, this is also not the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Chicago_Hell/pseuds/One_Chicago_Hell
Summary: Matt Casey is smitten with Sylvie Brett, and is determined to ask her out, even if it takes him days to get a chance. Obviously, that doesn't work out.





	1. Man Down

After Gabby left, Matt Casey was a wreck. He didn't make a show of it, but Gabby had been a part of his life for years, even long before they got married. When he signed the divorce papers, Matt was still cursing himself for not doing more to stop her from leaving. It was because of this, because he still loved his ex-wife, that he was caught off guard when he realized that he had caught feelings for her partner, who was still struggling through the latter stages of the same loss.  
Now, months later, he had a full-blown, middle school crush on the blonde paramedic. When she dated the chaplain, sure, it did hurt a little, but he was happy for her. Casey being happy for the couple didn't stop him from feeling a sick sense of happiness when they broke up though, but he immediately regretted it. Sylvie had been single for a few weeks now, and Matt could hardly keep himself from shouting out "I like you!" whenever their paths crossed, which was often, as they lived and worked in the same building 24 out of every 72 hours.  
"Hey." Casey looked up at the sound of Severide's voice in the doorway to his office.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
Severide moved into Casey's office, closing the door on his way in. "Did you do it yet?"  
"Do what?"  
"Ask her out, dumbass." Kelly answered, grinning.  
Casey let out something between a sigh and a laugh. "Not yet, I was just thinking about it, though."  
"Shift's almost over, ask her if she's going to molly's tonight. Buy her a drink, tell her how you feel."  
"You know, I'm gonna go do just that," Casey said as he stood up, clapping Severide on the shoulder on his way out of the officer's quarters.  
As he walked through the recently emptied bunk room, Casey was trying to cool his nerves. Why should he be nervous? All he was doing was asking her if she was going to Molly's. He managed to get himself somewhat under control by the time he made it to the common room, where he saw Brett making herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen area.  
"Hey, Brett," she looked up from her coffee, letting the spoon rest against the inside of her mug. "Are you g-" The bells cut him off  
"Ambulance 61, man down of unknown causes, 835 South Miller."  
The paramedic set her coffee down on the kitchen island as she walked towards the doors to the truck bay. "I'll talk to you when I get back, ok?"  
"Sounds good." Casey watched Brett rush out to her rig, following Foster. Walking over to the coffeemaker to get himself a cup, he felt a mixture of relief and disappointment course through him. Yeah, he didn't have to ask her out yet, but he also didn't have the chance to ask her out. It was two sides of the same coin.  
"Well there went that." Severide joked from behind the captain.


	2. Ran Long

Shift was almost over, and 61 still hadn't come back to the firehouse. It wasn't uncommon for ambo to get called out again before they had even gotten back, but today, Casey's mind was drawing up scenarios, each one more unlikely and more terrible than the last. Foster and Brett had been gone for just over two hours now, meaning that shift change was less than half an hour away. Just as this thought crossed his mind, he saw ambulance 61 pull into the truck bay from the window he was walking past on the way back to his office. While he was ready to ask her out a few hours ago, he had spent the time sense trying to think about anything other than what he had almost asked, because with every minute he thought about it, the knot in his stomach got that much tighter.   
God. he thought, Since when am I still in middle school?   
“Hey, what was it that you were going to ask me earlier?” Sylvie said from the doorway to the officer’s quarters, surprising Matt and knocking all of the little sense he had when it came to her clear to Indiana.  
Even though he’d had plenty of practice hiding his feelings for her, Casey didn’t quite have time to pull his mask into place before he responded, hopefully not blushing as badly as he felt he was. ”Oh, hey, sorry, I can’t remember.” Smooth. Also a complete lie.  
“Oh it's fine, tell me if you remember, ok?” Brett said back, standing up straight from where she was leaning against the doorframe.  
“Will do.” Casey could feel his blush fading, the knot in loosening, yet also tightening in some weird, confusing way as he watched Brett walk away.  
“I noticed a suspicious lack of asking her out, Casey.” Severide chimed in as he took the spot Brett had left barely a minute earlier.  
This time Casey physically jumped in his chair, “Am I going deaf, or are you guys purposefully sneaking around?” Casey snapped as he turned around, this coming out much harsher than he intended.  
Kelley put his hands up as if shielding himself from an attack.  
For whatever reason, this little action struck something in Casey. “Sorry, that didn’t come out how I wanted it to.”  
“Its fine man.” Kelley moved into the office as he spoke. “But, what happened? I thought you were gonna ask her out?”  
“I was, but then… I don’t know. I just froze up I guess.” Casey sighed. This had been the perfect chance he needed, but he missed it.  
Severide could tell that Casey’s mood had shifted, even though, like most other things, he tried to hide it. “Hey, it happens. Lets just hope she’s at Molly’s tonight, and you can talk to her then.”   
“I will, but you’re responsible for making sure I don’t pussy out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi its taken me like a month to write these two chapters, so I don't know when the next one might be? I'll try to update more often, but school is stressful, so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to write.


End file.
